Don't go, Stay
by Singertoheartandsoul
Summary: The opening of the portal on the second time was too much for Diego. It was too much. It didn't matter to him, all he wanted was for Maddie to come back safely. At what cost? Will Maddie be okay, will Diego? Read and find out.


**Alright, this is my first Every Witch Way fanfiction ever, so I hope you guys like it. I was watching the final and I just loved the Miego in it. I thought of an alternative to that last scene of them and I couldn't help writing this. I don't watch nick that much anymore, but I made an exception. **

**Singertoheartandsoul does not own Every Witch Way**

Chapter 1

"Uh " moaned Diego, gripping one hand to the couch and the other to his head, slowly peaking his head up scanning the room,"Maddie?" He questioned noticing the missing member in the room. He slowly lifted himself snapping his head in Katie's direction.

" Where is she? " She asked looking around for her friend.

"Maddie? " squeaked Sophie sounding in a child like innocence.

"She's gone " calmly replied the male head council member looking around as if searching for the young missing witch.

" If she gets trapped between here and limbo..." paused the once missing female council member,"that's it."

"What?" Asked Diego his voice raw with fear evident on his face. He gripped the couch for support. It couldn't be true, could it?

"No!" He exclaimed in cry of desperation.

Katie turned to him exclaiming, "Do something! "

Diego placed his hand on the end of the couch pressing the palm of his hand desperately. Maddie was in there. He kept reminding himself over and over. He couldn't do it, he was still wary from the earlier portal.

"He's too weak!" Exclaimed lily, but he kept on trying. He had to get her out, somehow. He wouldn't give in to dispare, anymore than he was now," try again. "

" It's useless" sighed Katie hopelessly.

"No, it's not!" He exclaimed, slight harshness escaping his lips," grab the rope. When I open, Pull as Hard as you can!" He ordered desperately.

They all grabbed the rope, shoulders slumped, not ready to hope he'd be able to open the portal. He placed his hand on the couch. The portal made its self present. He groaned almost painfully at the energy it was taking in order to keep it open.

" Pull!" He gasped out at them. It was taking them longer than he had anticipated to get Maddie out. His grip on the portal was slipping and he could almost feel the energy in his body leave. Almost as if instead of getting warmer, the room was becoming colder by the second. A cold sweat dripping in his body. He wanted to tell them to hurry. He didn't know how much longer he could hold it, but he couldn't find the energy to speak without it coming out in gasp of air.

Maddie jumped out of the portal just as Diego's grip was beginning to slip. She stumbled into Sophie's and Katie's arms. The three friends squealed in delight knowing that each other was finally safe. She turned just enough time to Diego smile at her before turning ti the crowd that happily welcomed her return. She was glad to be home and she owed it all to Diego. She turned around, but he was gone, " proxie?"

She walked forward his shoes peaking out from the side of the couch. She ran and found him laying unconscious behind the couch. She dropped to his side and turned him over placing a hand on his cheek. She moved it down to his chest wondering why he was so cold. She tried finding his pulse and when she didn't, panic consumed her body.

" Diego? " she shook him with not even a flinch from him,"Diego! Diego! Wake up! This isn't funny!" She cried shaking him fearfully. Every cell in her being hoping for a sign of his life. She turned to lily exclaiming, " Do something! You're a nurse!"

Lily swallowed harshly hoping that the young boy was fine. Once the group placed the boy on the opposite couch she made her way forward checking for a pulse. She immediately wished that she had her emergency kit. She turned back to the almost unbreakable girl," He's alive."

She watched them all let out a sigh of relief. The young man risked his life for them. It'd be a shame if he were to be lost. Lily hated to break the news, but it wasn't like she could hide it.

" But his pulse is very weak."

"But he'll be okay, right? " questioned Katie as every single face turned to look at her and she exclaimed, " what? "

She rolled her eyes, " just because I don't like him hanging with Maddie doesn't mean I don't care for his safety."

Lily turned serious as they looked back at her expectantly. She wanted to give them hope, just a ray of sunshine. It was just not going to happen, "I don't know"

Maddie's face twisted into one of dispare. Why was the universe so cruel? She had finally found someone that she could completely trust. Someone who liked her for who she was. She had found the person that made her want to be better, not just for him, but for herself as well. She had found a person she really liked and now she didn't know if he'd be okay. She cupped his cheek and slowly ran her hand across his hair. His head turned and so did his entire body. She almost smiled, but if it wasn't for her tight hold on him, he would have flown away. Her body flew over top his, but she held tight to him, not caring if whatever force blew them away. She pulled his face against her holding him tight. She scream as Sophie and Katie kept a hold on her and Diego.

" Maddie let him go!" Screamed Katie having trouble holding both bodies,"Never!"

" He's probably good as dead" Sophie added in a small voice. It was then Maddie realized what a toll all of this was making on her friends. She closed her eyes and said," let us go, then. I can't let him, I just can't" she told them letting her hand unfold from Katie's as she held to Diego.

"Maddie! " cried both girls as she and Diego flew past the couch falling before getting past the door, it was over. Maddie could only imagine that it was only the beginning. She curled around Diego's almost lifeless body and cried. She wanted him to be okay, but he wasn't. He wasn't dead, but he was barely alive.

**so, hope you guys like it! MY brain is fried today so I'm gonna shut up and say, please review. I love hearing what you guys think. Hopefully good things about my story:)**

**Also rating may change to M later, but I'm not sure. What do you guys think?**


End file.
